Running From Fate
by CrazyFanfictionAuthor
Summary: Can Bella run away from what life threw at her? Can she get what she want? When you are kidnapped by the Voultri, you don't have many choices. You have to stick with your fate but she can always try to get away. Sequel to Loved by a Beating Heart.
1. Trade

Please read LOVED BY A BEATING HEART before you read this, otherwise you will be lost!!

If you have read LOVED BY A BEATING HEART then THANKS YOU!

Hope you enjoy the sequel.

_Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!! HER WONDER FULL WORLD GAVE ME THIS IDEA._

_I DEDIACTE THESE STORIES TO HER!_

**Chapter 1- Trade**

_**Edward's pov:**_

It's been 26 hours, 16 minutes and 52 seconds since I last tasted her lips, felt her touch and gazed upon her eyes. My heart may have died years ago but never have I felt this pure excruciating ripping feeling in my chest. My whole family had hardly spoke a word, hardly made an effort to act human. I see people but I feel nothing. i read minds but hear nothing. Bella is the only word I want both on my lips and mind. I will race to save her or die willingly trying. Forever will I love this day and hate it. An Anniversary of my love for a beating heart and a cruel fate given to that heart. Those minutes of decisions and misunderstanding played on my mind:

_My hand merely grazed upon her stomach and I felt life, I'm almost sure of it, I look even more confused as she did. Jasper's and Emmett's holds on me although restraining was never as near as the crushing effect of the Volturi's decision. Bella's life for the pack? Causing such a selfless person decide to die or kill friends, it's without a doubt the most cruel act anyone can bestow upon a single creature. Bella's made up mind up glowed thought her eyes, my eyes! She was willing to sacrifice herself. Esme, Alice, Rose and Carlisle broke down. Emmett and Jasper stayed strong just to hold me in place. Bella's lips brushed upon my own and she walked to her waiting fate. My screams and crys echoed by the dogs opposite and my broken family around. Alice searched in vain into the future, Bella wasn't there. _

_"I chose my life as payment for the wolves" Bella's voice sang to all ears and confirmed her choice. I tried to break free and run to get her. Jacob had the same idea, as did Seth. The pack made sure that they struggled but stayed put. Aro smug smile would be ripped from his face. Whether now at my own peril or in Italy at my own peril, he will die and so will anyone else I can lay my hands on._

_My voice finally found me and screamed louder than my snarls "TAKE ME, LEAVE HER!" All eyes burned upon me including my loves, her eye's pleading me to take back what I had just said._

_"I think today has been filled with misunderstanding's, my dear Edward your precious wife's life is worth the value of these wolves and more. I do in fact want her life to be taken from her, eventually. Her potenial as one of us, as a member of the guard is all I ask. I don't wish to end this magnificent creature only create her into the god like one she can easily be. She has agreed to this, no words or violence can stop this. Edward I do wish you would consider joining us at some point but at the moment your emotions don't make you capable of being one of us. Now Bella, darling follow us" Aro's words cracked through my weakness, a member of he guard, turn Bella into a vicious killing machine? Kill all that she is, with a bite? Never. I broke free of Emmett's steel grip but was quickly fell to the floor burning in agony. Jane that witch. "I ... WILL.......... KILL ...YOU!" I managed to spit out through the pain that was now raging through my body. I caught glances of my family snapping out of dazes. Emmett and Jasper making their advances on the guard only to fall to the ground with the rest of my family, they've been blinded. Alec and Jane placing their spells upon us and stopping us with out doubt killing ourselves. The wolves too howled in blindness. _

_I've never felt such a feeling of despair and depression hit me in waves as Bella's lips met mine for one last time as she flew of into the woods with the Volturi. I soon feel the ease of Jane's power and begged for it to continue. I must feel something, I want to burn knowing what Bella will be put through. I must get her creating a war or not. Bella is mine and non-others to stake a claim on. I will get her._

_I can only see one way of revenge in my sights, left in the dust of the Volturi. Tanya, sense meant nothing to anymore, me not without her, I ran for Tanya. Death is her only option._

Bella I sobbed into Alice's arms waiting for human transport. I would ran if I though it would get me there faster. "Flight 23,to Italy is now boarding" I flew not caring about our human charade and ran, giving the tiniest bit of hope. My family in hot pursuit. I will not be returning to this place without Bella or I will not be returning at all.

_**Bella's pov:**_

Its been just over a day with out my family and my Edward. In Italy at last, my new home where I shall stay where, I shall live as an immortal soldier. The only piece of Edward I will carry with me is his name, Cullen. I know he will follow but I also know he will die in this case. I when I saw one of the childlike twins mentally attack my Edward, I lost control and went for the vampire, now feeling that effect from my undoubtedly broke my arm.

"Are you ready Bella?" Aro's words cut through my though my thoughts. Ready? I nodded.

"Close your eyes, this is going to hurt." I did as I was instructed.

Edward, I love you.


	2. Home

ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND PUT ME ON THEIR FAVE LISTS!

REVIEW!!!

THANKS!

(IF YOU'RE READING THIS BEFORE YOU'VE READ LOVED BY A BEATING HEART, YOU'LL HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON! READ THAT ONE FIRST :D)

**Chapter 2- Home?**

_**Edward's pov:**_

I couldn't think about what was coming, I didn't want to. I could hear the mental worries from my surrounding family. I needed Bella and all I had were memories. It's funny that stupid things I remember from when she was growing filled my mind and I could feel the sharp pricks in my dry eyes. I needed to mourn, but I couldn't let it out. I had been on the plane now for 4 hours and I was edging closer and closer to Italy. I wish I could sleep. Alice sat next to me and Jasper next to her. Alice searched for an outcome of today's forthcoming events but minds haven't been made and desicions haven't been decided, creating Alice to be frustrated and annoyed at herself. Bella I could feel was still alive and this gave me the slightest bit of hope. Jasper was catching everyone emotions and was feeling useless, never mind how much he tried all moods around us refused to be raised. Rosalie was planning on fighting strategies and making a bee line for Jane seeing that witch hurt Bella through Rose's eyes I want to her to suffer. Esme was inconsolable. Carlisle was for the first time ever, hoping for a revenge and planning on possible outcomes. Emmett was remembering about Tanya's face when I charged at her and laughing recreating pulling me back on Carlisle's demands. Tanya would now be back in Alaska, tail between her legs, hoping that I don't get a chance to finish what I started in the clearing.

Bella, I was aching for her. Alice's mind filled with little Bella related trivia. Her first haircut, the first time Alice put make-up on her, trying to hide from Alice on shopping days, this made me smile a little. Jasper felt my little be happiness and smiled at me. We would be there but how could we save her? Aro has seen Bella's potential through Tanya's eyes. That conversation with Eleazer all those years ago. A human able to shield her mind from mental attacks and this has manifested before any transformation. Aro must of been jumping for joy seeing this and then getting her to agree to become a member of the guard. Jane and Alec were born fighter created and moulded by the Volturi to be the vicious murderers they are now, Bella would never survive that world, shes too pure. Bella will become one of us but to have Aro or any of those Italians on a power trip having their venom run through her veins is unbearable. Only a few more hours to endure this suspended tortue and I will get my bride.

_**Bella's pov:**_

I closed my eye's unwilling to whitness the crunching and snapping of of arm being ripped back into place. When I attacked Jane at the clearing I dislocated my arm, Aro was swiftly popping it back into place. I was being lead underground through a system of damp cold passages, very stereotypical vampire crypts. We entered a huge door into a surprisingly bright and warm reception area, a woman behind the desk was human. I stared confused as she greeted each member without a hint of fear. I followed behind Aro. Marcus and Caius had made themselves scarce, cursing about their new pet, which if I wasn't so damn scared would be highly offended by that term. There we vicious looking vampires scattered around this building I was being lead through. We approached a large room, almost like a dinning room. There were 2 women siting gracefully near a large fireplace, obviously for show. This room reminded me of what a grand palace would look like.

"Sulpicia, this is Bella Cullen. Soon to be a member of the guard. Bella this is my wife Sulpicia" He gestured towards a tall slim blond woman, with quite a friendly face even the ruby eyes didn't ruin her kind looking expression. She smiled at me. I felt oddly reassured by her presence.

"Cullen? Relation to Carlisle I assume?" She said in a voice that also soothed me.

"I'm his daughter" I replied almost in a whisper aware of the eyes around me.

"Daughter? Carlsile is a strange creature" The women sitting behind Sulpicia hissed and walked through the double doors to her right.

"Excuse her, she shares may of the same understandings and beliefs as her husband, Caius" Sulpicia said almost apologetically.

"Sulpicia darling, would you please look after Bella? Make sure shes comfortable in her accommodation and introduce her to her new family" Aro said gently, he kissed his wife's cheek and floated back they way we came. The remaining guard left with him. I turned to see an almost motherly smile on Sulpicia's lips.

"Follow me dear" I walked at my usual clumsy pace behind this goddess to a beautifully decorated room with a large bed and a joining bathroom. I was a little taken back at my new room, why would vampire's need this? My confusion must be painted on my face. "We have many humans who work and live with us, we accommodate them to the very best." Many humans work with and for them? Vampire's are created to kill only the very very rare develop a conscience and even then revenge is a strong urge that can awaken the beast inside, example Tanya. Any human willingly throwing themselves into a life of soulless killing is beyond my train of though. I wanted to be made immortal to live with Edward, not to murder.

"Thank you" I said to the eager looking woman.

"I used to be like you, you know" I looked at her confused

"Me?"

"Married a vampire, whilst human. Many years ago now but still I hope things work out for the best. I am the creature I am now for love. You might not agree with how I live my immortal life but I hope you will trust me. You remind me so very much like a younger version of myself. I am truly sorry for what your going through but please do understand my husband isn't a bad as you might think." She sounded so genuine and I felt I could trust her. "I'll leave you to get settled, see you later Bella" She smiled and left me to my thoughts.

I feel almost instantly asleep on my new bed, I missed the cold arms around me and craved those lips. When I wokesaw sunlight light up my room, I hadn't even noticed I had a window. I assumed I was still underground. There was a light knock at my door and a Young girl came in, human of course.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are expecting your company Bella. I suggest you leave immediately" She sounded bitter and with here strong Italian accent I barley heard what she was saying. I pulled myself from the room wearing clothes someone had laid out for me. My stained wedding dress hung over the bathroom door. Good memories washed with bad ones. I left my room and passed hardy anyone. I entered the grand fire place room to find the waiting 3. Marcus didn't bother to acknowledged my presence, Caius and his wife shot me daggers and Aro stood up to great me. Sulpicia I could see wasn't present, this unnerved me a bit.

"Bella, I trust you slept well" I nodded slightly in answering his question. "Now we have a matter to discuss. You're immortality" He looked sad on the last word. Then jane entered the room with a wide grin on he face and looked directly at me as she spoke. Still looking smugly.

"We have the Cullen's" My heart sank. Edward was here.

* * *

_**WHAT YOU THINK? I LOOOVE WRITING ABOUT ITALY!! SO MUCH POTENTIAL! I SHALL CREATe SOME SURPRISING TWIST!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY DOES MAKE MY DAY!!**_

_**XX**_


	3. Beating

ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND HAVE PUT ME ON THEIR ALERTS/FAVE LISTS!!

MAKES MY DAY :D

_**Chapter 3- **__**Beating**_

_**Bella's pov:**_

Edward's here? But she said Cullen's as in all my family? How stupid are they? I know I would do the same thing if I were in their position but still this was my choice to save them in need them to accept that. I love them but must not have them in my life at the moment.

"Well I half expected a rescue mission, but Carlisle has lost his touch! Does he not know us at all?" Caius made a snickering mark which his lemon faced wife nodded in agreement with him. Aro looked at his brother disapprovingly.

"Carlisle is a friend brother, we have his daughter no where in our agreement did we state he was not allowed to visit." Aro placed his hand on his brothers shoulder but was meet with a glare.

"We shall deal with this appropraitely. Jane lead the way" Aro, Caius, his wife and Marcus left the room after Jane. I stared into the mirror above the fire place. Deal with them? I would of broken down then the tears had formed in my stupid human eyes.

"This won't be forever, Bella. At least he refuses to give you up" I looked into Sulpicia's dimming red eyes and saw her upset. I without thinking ran into her arms. "Bella dear you must be strong enough to break away from him, only for now if not for you but for whatever is growing in your belly" I stared at her confused again.

"What?" I mummbled out still stunned by what she've said.

"Most humans only have a single regular beating heart, but you seem to have a second much fainter humming beat pulsing through your body" She seemed unfazed by what she had just said! She was implying that I'm pregnant? Edward and I only slept together a couple of nights ago, I wouldn't be that pregnant and he' a vampire. Impossible.

"Edward? I? Can't happen?" I whispered mainly to myself. Sulpicia giggled.

"Bella can you explain what you feel?" she smiled

"But Aro and those?" Now scared for the possibility

"Aro is a good man. He of course knows but will speak nothing of it to his brothers. His brothers will kill him if they knew how he really felt about this world. Imagine the supernatural world with Caius as leader, doesn't bare thinking about. Aro has too make the hard decisions whether he agrees with them or not. The main reason he offered you the trade to spare the wolves is you have the biggest heart, you have been living within a vampire family and even married one for most of your life. You can be that little bit of hope he needs to believe in to carry on doing what he has unnatural dislike in wolves is cruel and Aro is against it. Aro doesn't want to kill you but he may have no choice. Bella I think of you as a child, I will look after you until your family can have you back. Please don't hate me but I can't stop whats going to happen. Death might be a better option for you" Sulpicia's speech both terrified me and comforted me.

"But you kill. I mean you drink from humans, why can't you live like my family? How do I know I'm safe from your thirst?" I feel the colour slowly return to my cheeks and questions crowded my mind that needed answering.

"I do kill, like I said before I made this trade for love. I agreed to the monster for my heart. I kill because I must a part of is a monster Bella I need the blood. I can never deny that part of me. I feel no guilt but that's the way my vampire instincts you make my thirsty? yes, you have a very unique scent but because I satisfy the demon inside, I feel no need to have self control. I in many ways am safer than your husband. He Denys his thirst making crave human blood more, he still very young. I don't deny my thirst making it easier to control my needs" Her words made allot of sense and I relaxed, that was until Jane walked int the room and demanded that I follow her.

I could feel the warmth inside me, Edward was with me from the inside. I had a part of him at beating inside me. I would keep him safe by staying here but avoid the venom for aslong as I could. I was scared but them being here gave me the confidence to do this.

"Good Luck Bella." Sulpicias parting word gave me strength enough to do what I had to. I would do this for me, for him and for our child.

_**Edward's pov**_:

I stood in a hall with the familiar guard surrounding us, Jane's malice spewing through the room and Alec smugness staring us in the face. Aro was as always playing the part of king followed by his brothers who envied his status. Aro was a good friend of Carlisle and was in most ways though similar to me. The reasons behind his actions are always draped in his responsibilities rather than what he wants to do.

"Carlisle, friend. I was expecting you" Aro greeted us, still as acting us much as we do went we try to fit in with the humans.

"You know the reason's we're here"

"Bella, without a doubt. I care for no argument here and like I did before I let Bella chose her fate" Her brothers thoughts disagreed with the way Aro was allowing us this much "power" here. They wanted us to be killed or slung out.

"You emotionally blackmailed her into a life of service or becoming personally responsible for killing people" I growled at Aro and his 'family'

"Wolves are not people" Caius spat still very bitter about the outcome that allowed the wolves to live.

"Jane, please get Bella and allow her to discuss this matter" Aro said without looking at the witch. Without breaking her glare at me she left. I could hear in Aro's thoughts his confidence about Bella, also his concerns for her welfare. I was taken slightly aback with this. Is she okay? i stared into his crimson eyes searching for answers. Emmett and Jasper were sizing up our chances of survival if this didn't go to well. Esme prayed for Bella's safety and Alice was endlessly searching in her head for the future.

Jane returned to the roo.m with Bella walking in slowly behind her. She looked well enough maybe tired but in good health.

"Bella" Each sighed in relief at seeing her. she looked different somehow.

"Bella dear, please tell your family where you belong?" Jane chirped in with a very menacing and mocking tone. We all turned, including Bella to glare at the small vampire.

"I love you all, you know this, but my place is here. I'm sorry please leave and don't come back" Bella said in a serious tone and looked as dead in the eyes, her chocolate eyes never lied to me but now they were shielding me for something. Our family's will to fight died when her words left her mouth. Tearless sobs fell for the girls and devistation was painted on every ones face. Bella looked at each of us and walked back out the door she came through.

"Bella's words. Now please would you repect her wishes" marcus finaly talked.

I was still ready to fight for her. First Aro and Marcus and Caius, or should I go for Jane first Emmett and Jasper would help. I could just get her and then run no need for a full on massacre.

_"DON'T. WE WONT FIGHT TO DIE EDWARD. NOT NOW. WAIT PLEASE_" Alice's thoughts cut off my actions.

Carlisle nodded and followed Alec's lead out the way we came. Something isn't right there's more to this than I know, I can feel it. So can Jasper and I know Bella hasn't given up on us I will wait and bide my time. It's something.

"_Your child grows everyday Edward and she will die, but not at our hands. Wait for her, wait for your Bella. I'm sorry"_ Aro's pitiful thoughts cut in my mind. What did he mean?

My child? Wait? Bella? impossible!

* * *

_**WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

_**XX**_


	4. Believe Me

* * *

All belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Read -XcarlieX- stories they are great!!

Here's chapter 4 (even though it's kind of short. sorry!)

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4 - Believe Me**

**Bella's pov:**

I watched them walk away from me, devastation on their faces. Edward was staring back at me as if he was looking for explanation. I knew it was about the second heartbeat inside me. I couldn't give an explanation. I didn't know myself. How is this happening? He's a vampire and I am a human, it couldn't be that I was pregnant. It's not possible. With a final glance in my direction Edward was the last to leave. I don't think I shall ever see him again, any of them again.

I was near tears for my family when Jane comes over and grabs my arm. Cold seeped into my skin as she led me into my small bedroom.

Jane's menacing voice cut through me as she said, "We will deal with you later, human." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving me to decipher the meaning of all this. I knew they were not lying as I suddenly feel the small heartbeat inside of me, wanting out.

"I am pregnant." I said aloud, believing it.

To say those words brings joy and sadness to me. I never would have thought this would happen to me, with Edward being a vampire. How strong would this baby be? It was growing inside me at an alarming rate. I could feel the heartbeat if I put my small hands on top of my belly. It brings joy to me that I will be bringing someone into my life. It would have been Edward and my life but that is where the sadness comes in. Not being able to share this little child with my family. The family I grew up with and the boy I am married to, Edward. Tears were the only option now. I lay on my bed crying myself to sleep. Whether they were tears of sadness or joy I don't know. Mostly sadness. My body was drained of energy from the day's events and I slowly drifted to sleep but not before hearing Caius' voice in the hall rippling through me, "She cannot live, she knows too much."

**Edward's pov:**

What does he mean our child? That's impossible. I look to Bella for an explanation, anything. She stares back at me, her eyes are holding something back but she says nothing. I feel as if I could stand there forever until Alice pulls on my arm breaking my stare. I steal one last glance at Bella before following Alice out. I don't know what to think. Aro's thoughts seemed sincere, like he cared. He cared for my Bella. Then why would he allow those monsters to kill her? Will they kill her? I can't stand this, I feel as if I am going to day. Hearing the last words she spoke sliced me deeper than she may have meant to. I know she is just trying to protect us but I can't let them do this.

Jasper, sensing my painful emotions, sent calm feeling my way. I was overcome with happiness and I was calm but only for a second. We all followed Carlisle to the hotel we would be staying near where my sweet Bella would be. I would not be leaving my Bella. I had to get her back no matter what it takes. I will not let her be tortured or, worse, killed by those monsters. And then there is the baby. How is this possible, it can't be but Bella's eyes were hiding something. The truth. We got checked in and went our separate ways. Carlisle followed me to my room, knowing I would want to talk to him.

"Aro. He said Bella was... was having my child. How is this possible? You told us... me it was impossible." I could not begin to believe without talking to Carlisle.

"Listen, son, it is not supposed to happen. The relationship between a human and vampire is intolerable in the Voultri's eyes. No one has dared go against them and tried it. When they found out we had they were planning to kill Bella. That is until Aro found out Bella was having your child. He persuaded Caius to wait. No vampire has ever tried to have a child with a human. You are the first and therefore no one knows what is going to happen. That baby could overpower Bella. She is weak in vampire's eyes as a human. She could die, Edward, and it wouldn't be the Voultri's fault. Aro is a good man. He is a lot like us and will try to save Bella from the Voultri's hands. He will try but nothing is guaranteed with that unborn child inside of Bella."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Bella could die? It's all my fault.

"It's all my fault, Carlisle. I have to save her, protect her. I have to go."

I got up and ran to my door, I was going to protect her. I would kill them all if I had to. My Bella. Carlisle was suddenly blocking my way.

"No. We must wait. They won't kill her," I tried to get around him, "they won't, Edward."

I sat down at the edge of my bed. I had to trust him. Carlisle slipped out of the room leaving me to grieve.

**Bella's pov:**

It's been days. The baby is growing stronger as I am getting weaker. I can feel it, almost overpowering me. All I can do is sit her, think of Edward and my family. I miss them. The days have been long and I have lost track. Sulpicia has been taking care of me as she promised, knowing I am weak. She brings me my food and the things I need to live. I have not once left this room. Sometimes I hear the screams of the Voultri's next victims. I wonder why they have not come for me. Why have they not killed me as Caius would love. I do not know what is happening but the baby is getting bigger and bigger and my stomach is the size of a woman's in her 5th month of pregnancy. This has deeply confused me.

The door opens and Sulpicia walks in with a tray of food. It's the same as I have been getting for days now, rice and chicken. I have never like rice but I am learning to crave it. I notice something else sitting on the tray. It is red liquid.

She speaks in a soft, motherly tone, "How are you doing Bella?"

I speak honestly, "Not so well, I am getting weaker. The baby is almost overpowering. I don't know what to do."

"Bella, honey, I wish to try something. Your baby is part vampire, if not whole and vampire's drink blood." I now realize what the liquid she has is, "If you want your baby to be healthy and well maybe you should try to drink blood."

She says this calmly but the idea sickens me. Unfortunately, it makes sense. I love my baby and I would do anything for it. I must try. She hands me the try and gives me a small smile, then walks out of the room. I look down at the try and wants in front of me. I fear I will faint so I close my eyes tight, not allowing myself to look at it. I feel for a piece of chicken, swallow it, and grab the glass. I have my eyes closed and my fingers pinch my nose to keep the smell away. I higher the glass and gulp down the blood. It's gone in a swallow and I am coughing and gagging. It tasted salty and slimy running down my throat. I must get the horrid taste out of my mouth. I know this is good for the baby. Before I can take a bite to eat I begin to crave the taste of the blood but I know it is not me, it is the baby. I feel what my baby feels, I know what it wants. It is overpowering me and I am weaker almost instantly. I lie down and slowly swallow the rest of the food. Laying the tray down beside me, I fall asleep, growing weaker by the minute.

* * *

**AN: Now please review! I want to know what you think! :)**


	5. Hope

Thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorites & alerts lists!

A special thanks to all my reviewers: yelrac, megan159, alicecullenobsessed, cherryblossoms123456, sunfiresoftball, JENJEN87, xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx, and

mrs. Edward Cullen Idc

You guys made my day! Thank you!

Sorry for the late update, I was working on my other stories.

I will try to update quicker, I promise.

Now, enjoy chapter 5!

**Chapter 5 - Hope**

**Edward's pov:**

It has been a few days now and I feel helpless. Rosalie and Emmet have left. They said they would be back if we needed them. They had business to take care of was their excuse. I have been thinking a lot about what Carlisle told me several days ago and I believe it. Bella is pregnant, by me. The only problem is its part vampire and therefore could overpower Bella. I need to see her again. I want to help her and to tell her everything is okay. I don't think _they_ will help her. I want, no I need, to be with her. She must have a choice, maybe I could reason with them. There has got to be a way. Even if Aro is the only one who will listen. I need to talk to Carlisle. I step out of my hotel room for the first time in several days and pass Alice and Jasper's room. I hear Alice trying to persuade Jasper to go shopping with her. I smile slightly at the sound of her high pitched voice. I make it to the room I am looking for and knock gently on the door. After a few paused seconds the door opens and Esme is standing there.

"Where is Carlisle?"

"Hold on just a moment, dear."

She disappears into the bright room behind her and reappears a moment later.

"Go on in. I will be back, later."

Esme walked swiftly past me and I walked in the bright room to find Carlisle reading a book. He put it down as I walked in, marking his spot with a bend of the page. I walked over to the window and looked outside, it was a dreary day. The sky was grey, black in some places, and it was raining. The grass was beginning to turn green again and the trees were reviving their leaves. Spring was approaching. I then turned to Carlisle and spoke with the simplest words.

"I need to speak to Aro."

He didn't speak, expecting me to go on. I wasn't planning to but obliged.

"There has to be a way to get Bella back. I will do anything to ensure her safety. She needs to be with her family. I wish to go to the Voultri and reason with them. Even if none of the others will listen, Aro may. You said he would try to save Bella. Don't you think he would listen? Maybe reason with the others?"

"Do what you must do, Edward. I know you would go anyway, no matter what I say."

I thought I was the one who could read minds.

"That is true but I want your opinion. I trust in your opinion or advice."

"You can try. I believe in you and all you can do is try to reason with them."

"Thank you."

I started to walk away.

"A person's past life being brought up proves to be beneficial when trying to get what you want."

He said this simply and I turned around to ask what he meant. He was gone. What could that mean? Does he mean Aro's past? I walked out the door and started running. I needed to get my Bella back.

**Bella's pov:**

I woke up suddenly feeling the baby's kicks. I rested my hand on my stomach and whispered, "I love you, baby." I could tell the baby was hungry or in this case thirsty and was going to stagger to the door to see if Sulpicia was out there when she came into the room. She saved me from getting up. I was so weak. She came in carrying a tray of the same things as normal. Of course, my "choice" of drink was changed. I tried to find strength in my voice.

"Thank you."

"How are you doing?"

"Worse."

"Mhmm, I will let you get some rest, now. I believe you may have a visitor later."

With that said she swiftly walked out of the door, closing it behind her. I was left to my thoughts. A visitor? Who would be visiting me? I couldn't think of anyone. I wish it would be Edward or my other family. What would this 'visitor' want from me? It couldn't be that they were coming to kill me, could it? Was it Caius? How did Sulpicia know I was going to have a visitor? Did someone tell her or does she have some sort of special power too? So many questions and I didn't have any answers. I was so tired too, drained of energy. I am always tired lately, so weak. I drifted off to sleep as I have been doing for most of my time in the past several days.

**Edward's pov:**

I was in the familiar hall. A member of the guard ushered me in and went to warn hopefully Aro. After a few minutes Aro came forward, Caius was nowhere to be seen. _Edward, to what do I owe this visit?_ His thoughts were rushing through my head. They were kind words.

"I wish to speak to you about Bella. Carlisle told me you were much like our kind."

"My dear friends is correct, follow me."

I followed him down an unfamiliar, dark hallway. I was concentrating on his thoughts which were nothing more than of his wife. I learned that Bella was alive, I did have doubts. His wife, Sulpicia, was taking care of her. She seemed kind in his thoughts so I was relieved. He led me down the long hallway until we reached the first door on the left. He opened it up and walked inside. It was a small office. It seemed comfortable and well lived in. He pointed to a chair in front of a desk and he took a seat behind the desk. He motioned me to speak.

"I want my Bella back, there has to be another choice for her."

"Hmmm, I don't know if the others would agree with that."

I was listening to his thoughts carefully. Carlisle's words came back to me then. I wonder if Aro would now but of course I was not going to be asking him. He suddenly changed his thoughts to something else. He seemed to be trying to avoid the thoughts creeping up on him. I was suddenly still, enthralled in his thoughts. So, this is what Carlisle was talking about.

I saw Sulpicia as a human with Aro. The years they spent together, much like Bella and I, flowed through his mind before they suddenly they changed. He proposed to Sulpicia, and then they were married in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by flowers. He was recruited to the Voultri for his special gift, which was much like mine. The Voultri did not know about her but when they found out they were going to kill her, again like my Bella. With much reasoning, Sulpicia was changed to a vampire, for love. I saw Aro as he watched her changing, struggling with pain. Carlisle had changed her. I will have to ask him about that later. He stayed with her all three days of the change. Finally, I saw a glimpse of her today, her loving smile as she gazed at him. All of sudden he stopped his memories, snapping up his head up fiercely. I pressed on, now filled with this new information.

"This situation is quite like that of your wife. I wouldn't want her to be a vampire, of course, but could you try reasoning with them?"

"I will try."

He got up swiftly, still slightly angry that I knew of his situation. His anger subsided and he walked towards the door.

"Follow me, please."

I followed him out the door, down the same long hallway and out into the main hall.

"I will try my best, Edward. I will contact you when I am able. Would you like to see Bella? It would have to be a quick visit, of course."

"Yes, but what about Caius and…"

"They are gone, they will be back soon. If you want, you must hurry."

"Yes, please."

I desperately wanted to see her. With my answer Sulpicia appeared and Aro left done the way he came.

"Follow me, dear."

She reminded me so much of Esme. I followed her across the hall and through a doorway. We kept walking into another room, where she stopped in front of a door.

"I will leave you to visit and be back soon."

She walked off and I opened the door. Aro was on my side then, he was helping me. I got to see my Bella, if only for a while but it was something. I pushed opened the door to see my love.

* * *

**Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I will update faster!**

**I promise, now go review!**


	6. Dreaming

THANK YOU for the reviews! It means a lot.

Special thanks to:

yelrac

-XcarlieX-

MirrorFlower and DarkWind

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Sorry for the really late update. I have been sick since last Friday. Stupid flu. Anyways I am feeling a lot better and I will now let you get to this chapter!

**Chapter 6 – Dreaming**

**Bella's pov:**

I woke up with the sound of a door closing. When I saw Edward I knew I was dreaming. In my dream, Edward glided toward me with his vampire grace. His cold hand touched my face as he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I missed you."

"Edward?"

He leaned in to kiss me.

"No!"

He looked hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a dream. You can't kiss me. It's not real."

He laughed, his topaz eyes twinkling.

"Bella, this isn't a dream. I can't stay long but I will get you out of here soon. It's all going to be okay."

This is a dream. It's nothing else, it can't be. I want to see him again so bad but I will never see them again.

"What? No, prove it."

He leaned in, his cold lips pressing against mine with force. After several minutes I pulled away. This was Edward.

"Edward."

I wrapped my arms around him, vowing never to let go.

"Bella."

What is going on?"

"Aro is going to talk to the rest. He is with us on this one. Isn't it great?"

"Yes… but what if there are consequences?"

"Like what Bella?"

"Oh, I don't know. What if they say they will only free me if I am turned into a vampire first?"

His face was angry and his eyes turned black for one second flashing with rage.

"No."

"It could happen…"

"No, that will not happen."

I decided to let it go. I took Edward's hand and laid it on my stomach.

"The baby, Edward."

He looked down. Surprise filled his face even though he knew there was a baby. It's like he never noticed my stomach was more than five months pregnant.

"Bella! You're huge!"

I smiled, "I _am_ pregnant."

"I know but that's not normal."

"I know and that is why I am worried. Edward, it's like the baby is controlling me and I can read the baby's thoughts. I know if it's hungry and…."

There was an urgent knock at the door. Edward jumped up.

"I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Bye Bella. I will be back, I promise."

He pressed his lips to mine once more before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. I would be saved, at last, but what about the baby? My energy was gone just from the short talk and I decided to take a nap.

**Edward's pov:**

Sulpicialed me out of the room and down the same dreaded hallway. She stopped when we were at the final door and nodded. I walked out and left. It was night when I got back to the hotel. I ran into Alice outside of the hotel room.

"Alice?"

"Everyone went home and they are going to let her go."

"That is great Alice."

There was worry in her eyes.

"What else?"

"There will be a consequence…"

"What Alice? Just tell me."

"They are going to turn her into a vampire."

"NO!"

"It could change. Aro talked to them and that is what they decided but they are still deciding. They don't know for sure yet. At least they will let her go."

"THEY CANNOT DO THIS!"

"I will keep looking."

By now we were in the hotel room and I sat down on the couch. Alice sat on the other end, her eyes blank and unmoving. She was searching the future. After what could have been hours or minutes Alice looked up.

"What did you see?"

"They have narrowed it down. They kill her or she gets turned to a vampire after the baby is born, unless… you know."

"That won't happen. This can't happen."

"That is what they have decided. Aro is going to send someone for you tomorrow."

How could they do this and what about Bella? The baby should be coming soon now.

**Bella pov:**

"AHHHHHH!"

It felt like the baby was ripping at my stomach. It was only a few hours after Edward had been here, it was now morning. The baby was getting stronger because I was giving it what it needed. Blood. I was just getting weaker and I don't know if I can handle it anymore but I will for the baby, for Edward, and my family. Sulpicia ran into the room.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I… don't… think… so… the baby… is… hungry."

It was getting harder to talk. I had to pause between almost every word to catch my breath. When I looked up Sulpicia was gone but she was back almost instantly with what I dreaded yet craved for. I hurriedly gulped the liquid down and the baby was settled once again.

"It's almost time."

"Yes…"

Sulpicia laid her cold hand on my arm and I shivered involuntarily. She picked up a blanket at the edge of my bed and covered me with the soft fabric. I was instantly warm but could still feel the shivers wrapped around me. I looked at Sulpicia's face and she looked worried, a normal yet frightening emotion for her.

"What's wrong?"

"They have made their decision."

I looked at her with questioning eyes before I realized what she was talking about. The Voultri's decision of my fate. Would I be freed? Would I be changed? Would I die? Those all were their choice and I had no say. She paused for a moment longer and then spoke.

"They have decided to change you or to kill you, depending on the baby, of course and Edward. That will decide when they would change you, if that happens."

Oh, I knew what she meant, if the baby didn't kill me first. I knew Edward would not want me to be changed but I was okay with it. It would mean I would be able to be there for my baby and Edward. I would be able to see my family. That is if the baby wouldn't kill me first. I couldn't blame my baby. No, the baby is my life now and I love her/him.

"Okay."

"I will be back later."

With that, Sulpicia glided out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: Review and tell me what you think! It really does help me write faster!!**


	7. Fate

Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts!!

Special thanks to:

Milena16

Babyface123

MeganIsMyNameDarlingAngels

-XcarlieX-

MirrorFlower and DarkWind

Your reviews made my week!

**Chapter 7 – Fate**

**Edward's pov:**

I fell out of my trance when I heard a knock on the door. I was at the door in an instant and I opened it to find a person, well a vampire, standing there in a long, black cloak. They had come for me. What am I going to do? Alice stood beside me, her eyes weary and unseeing. She was having a vision. I looked into her mind and saw us standing before Aro, talking to us like Bella would not be losing her life today, either losing it to be a vampire or losing it because she choose save the werewolves. Bella was sitting on the other side of the room. Body at an odd angle and face contorted like she would scream if she could. The baby was coming. Alice looked up at me and the vision was ended. She looked scared now and I was listening to her thoughts.

_Bella, poor Bella, what are we going to do Edward? What about the baby? Will she be okay? What about the Voultri? She will have to be turned into a vampire, if she survives…_

He questions and worries were flowing through her heard but I was snapped back to the present when the man in front of us spoke. This was it.

"Come with me."

I nodded my head and followed him out of the door. Alice was keeping pace beside me, frantic questions still flowing through her mind. Her questions were making me more scared and worried than before, if that was possible. When we left the hotel we started running. No one was around to see three suspicious looking "humans" running at a blinding speed through the streets as it was three in the morning. No one knew of the cruel events that were about to take place in Volterra in a secret place underground. Nobody knew except the vampires, just a myth of course, and fragile Bella.

We were lead down the familiar hallway into a big room. I was surprised to see Carlisle standing next to Aro and I quickly scanned his thoughts which were directed to me.

_I am here to help. I am trying to reason with Aro and Alice said the baby was coming? We have to get the baby out a way as safe as possible. Emmet, Jasper, and I have been doing research. This type of thing has happened before but only once there was an occasion where the human mother survived. I will try, Edward, we will try. I hope she will be okay._

So that was why he was here. I hope he was able to reason with him. I looked around the room for the first time since I had entered. It was only five of us: Aro, Carlisle, Alice, the member of the guard who was now standing next to Aro, his protector, and of course, myself. Sulpicia opened the door and walked silently in the room. She was holding a pale, sick looking Bella. Bella was asleep in her arms her stomach bulging out in front of her, now the whole nine months pregnant look. Carlisle walked over and took Bella in his arms. He carried to a small couch that I hadn't noticed before, laying her gently down.

_The baby will be coming soon, _was his only thought. Aro turned to me to tell me what I had been dreading to hear.

"We have decided. She _will _become a vampire or have to die. She knows too much."

I wasn't looking at Carlisle tending to Bella in the corner of the room. I was looking at Aro, his smooth face seeming unaged, Eyebrows drawn together in discomfort. He didn't want her to die. My only choice would be to see her turned into a vampire, have her soul taken from her. I looked at Alice.

_It is okay, Edward, she will be a great vampire. I know it._

She wouldn't know. She can't see the future with the baby in Bella. I looked at Carlisle and he glanced at me.

_Bella will be fine. I will turn her into vampire, Edward, if you want._

I shook my head once. If this was going to happen it would be me to do it. I can do it, I can be strong.

I looked at Bella's pale face, our eyes locked. That was when she let out an ear splitting scream.

**Bella's pov:**

I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He was standing across the room looking at Aro. They were talking. I could feel the baby coming now, I didn't know how much longer but soon. Carlisle was standing next to me. I could tell he knew what he was doing or at least mostly what he was doing. He had his medical bag next to him. I looked back at Edward, I wanted to be in his arms. I sat up on the couch I was on quickly and heard a crack. The crack came from me and I could feel the pain rushing through me. I screamed.

I sunk down on the couch and closed my eyes. I felt scratching, ripping near my stomach and pain, so much pain. I was drifting out of consciousness. The pain was in the background and I couldn't hold on anymore, I was drifting away. Was this what it felt like to die? Edward… what about Edward?

"Edward?"

I heard someone reply. Was it Edward? I didn't know what they said but the pain came rushing back and I heard crying. My baby? That's when I felt the worst pain of all. It felt like I was on fire. I could feel the fire all around, engulfing me. I wanted to scream, but I held my lips closed and thought of my baby. Is it a girl or a boy? What would I name her/him? The fire was getting worse and I fell into unconsciousness.

I felt the fire disappearing slowly, very slowly. I was aware of sounds around me and I still felt the need to scream. I focused on the footsteps passing by me, like someone was walking back and forth near me. It could have been minutes or hours or even years but the pain, the fire, was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. I couldn't remember much of anything that had happened. I knew I wanted to see my baby. I knew I wanted to see Edward. It was dark but I could see everything. I heard noise in the hall and I slowly sat up. I saw Edward look at me from across the room and I stood up and I was suddenly next to him. He looked at me, with alarm? Fear? I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back all too soon.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Bella, your okay!"

"Of course I am! Where's my baby, is it a girl or a boy? What's wrong Edward?"

Edward was looking at me with the weirdest expression.

"It's a girl and she is fine. Aren't you thirsty?"

I looked around and finally noticed where I was.

In our house.

In our room.

I was back in Forks, Washington again.

What was going on? I walked into the bathroom and Edward followed me. I looked into the mirror but it wasn't me I saw, it couldn't be. I looked different, more like a vampire. With red eyes. Wait… VAMPIRE!

I am a vampire.

That explains the fire and the pain. But the thirst? I wasn't thirsty. Then I felt the burning in my throat. I guess I was thirsty. How could I have not known I was a vampire? I broke my gaze from the mirror and looked at Edward. I managed to find my voice.

"Vampire?"

He started laughing and I just watched him until he looked at me again.

"You didn't know?"

"I don't know what I knew and I _am _thirsty."

"Time for your first hunt then."

He grinned and kissed me again. I forgot about my thirst and wrapped my arms around him, throwing everything into that kiss.

"Bella…?"

"Hmm?"

I mumbled this, not breaking the kiss.

"We should go hunt. I thought you were thirsty?"

I pulled away, unwillingly.

"If we must."

He grinned and grabbed my hand. I didn't forget about my baby.

"What about… the baby?"

I needed to give her a name.

"You can see her as soon as we hunt. She is part human, you know."

I suddenly remembered my time in Volterra. How had I gotten here?

"Right. What happened in Volterra?"

"I promise to explain everything soon, Bella, but we really should hunt. _Both _of us are thirsty."

"Okay."

He walked me toward the window in his room and holding me in his arms, bridal style, he jumped. He landed on both feet and set me down.

"Ready?"

"Umm… Edward? I don't know how to hunt."

He laughed, kissed me on the cheek, and took off running. I followed him at a blinding speed, laughing along with him.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I am a jerk! I feel horrible for not updating in forever. I have been so busy with school and getting caught up since I was sick for a week awhile ago. I am sooo sorry. I will update as soon as possible and I promise it won't take as long! Sorry!**

**I hoped you liked the chapter though, please review and tell me what you thought! **

**What should Bella & Edward's baby girl be named? Should I stick with Renesmee or something different? Let me know your ideas!**

**Also go check out my poll and vote!! **


	8. Home Again

Thanks everyone for voting for her name or leaving me a review!!

I added up all the votes and the baby's name will be… well just read and see for yourself!

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers:

DaniMc

-XcarlieX-

supersinger143

alicecullenobsessed

MirrorFlower and DarkWind

WinglesslyWinged

Princess LeLe

yelrac

Alice Cullen 1534

Melly Black

Thanks for all the reviews! You are all awesome!! Sorry if I forgot anyone just let me know.

**Chapter 8 – Home Again**

**Edward's pov:**

I stood against a tree watching Bella, I had already finished hunting. It was really fascinating and humorous watching her devour the deer's blood like there was no tomorrow. When she was finished she stood up and saw me watching her. Her shirt was stained red from the blood, her face as well, and her brown waved were flying in every direction. She looked beautiful. She would always look beautiful and she was mine.

"Edward? Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just waiting for you to finish," I laughed.

"I want to see my baby now and I thought of a name. What do you think of –?"

She leaned over and whispered the name in my ear. A lock of hair fell gently in my face and I detected the scent of strawberries.

"Perfect."

"I know, I just can't wait to see her and I need to know what happened in Volterra, I don't remember anything."

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can see her. I will tell you everything later, don't worry dear."

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you."

I leaned over to kiss her, tasting blood on her lips. She leaned into me, not letting me go. She pulled away after a minute, giving me a smile. She started running.

I stood there for a moment, in shock possibly, then I smiled to myself and chased after her. I caught up with her right before she hit the house and grabbed her in my arms. I kissed her cheek, grabbed her hand, and headed inside. We ran to our room and she took a quick shower and changed into an outfit Alice had laid out for her. She walked out of the bathroom looking more beautiful than before, if that's possible.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready! Come on."

I grabbed her hand as we ran downstairs where the baby was waiting in Esme's arms.

**Bella's pov:**

She was the most beautiful baby in the world. Everyone was watching me carefully as I walked over and held my baby in my arms. I paid no attention to anyone else around, just the glowing baby girl in my arms. She had the most beautiful, big brown eyes and cute, brown curls.

"Hello Carlie Tenessa Cullen. I'm Bella, your mommy."

She looked up at me and smiled. My heart melted, I would love her forever.

"I love you."

I sat down on the couch and just held her for hours. Edward was sitting next to me the whole time. When Carlie woke up from her nap in my arms she touched her palm to cheek. I gasped.

What was happening?

I closed my eyes, pulled into the images my baby was showing me. Things she had saw through her eyes. When she was down she pulled her hand back and smiled.

"Mommy?"

She spoke? She was only a few days old!

"Carlie! You speak? You have powers? Were those your dreams she just showed me or things that really happened?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Those things really did happen! And I have powers. Am I special?"

"You are special baby, very special."

Later that evening Carlie was tucked into her crib. The nursery was decorated by Alice and Rose of course and was right next to Edward and my room. I sat down on the couch by Edward in my room. It was time he told me about what has been going on.

**Edward's pov:**

Bella looked up at me and asked, "What has been going on? The images Carlie showed me…. Did that really happen?"

"Well I don't know what she showed you but first what do you remember?"

"I remember everything up until I was about to have Carlie."

"After Carlie was born everything went wrong. Carlie was fine, I mean with you. You were seconds from dying when I……. bit you. While you were reforming into a vampire and after Aro made sure, they let us go. I carried you all the way home and we took a plane that Alice helpfully got, although no one knows how. When everyone was busy…. Taking care of the baby, decorating – Alice and Rosalie of course, and I was with you."

"Wow. And Carlie is half human and half vampire?"

"Yes, Carlisle has been trying to figure it out but as you saw she grows at a rapid pace."

"Yeah I noticed only of few days old and she can speak!"

"I know, it's hard to believe but we aren't a normal family."

Edward smiled and I smiled back before pulling him in for kiss.

Tonight would be the greatest night of my life with Edward next to me and my beautiful, young baby in the other room.

Everyone I loved was near me once again.

For forever.


End file.
